


Sheer Heart Attack

by BrianMaysLegs



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Because Roger would so booty call, Booty calling, F/M, I was bored at work, Maylor fighting over a girl, More smut than planned, Roger stole Brian's girl, So this came about, Story suggestions welcome, bastard, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianMaysLegs/pseuds/BrianMaysLegs
Summary: Jamie catches Brian's fancy. He asks her to be his PA, in an attempt to get to know her better. Roger, despite knowing this, has better ideas and tries to take Jamie from him. She is completely unaware that they are fighting over her, and is having the time of her life having pointless sex with Roger, as she accepts that Brian will never like her in the way she wants him to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bored at work one day, and started writing this on brochers. A lovely person on twitter liked the premise, so now I'm writing it properly. I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this, so suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Enjoy!

She didn’t want to be here, but she was being paid. It was loud, crowded. She could feel the hungry gazes on her back, from men who thought she couldn’t see them. They would take a drink from her, slap her arse, ignoring the ‘no touching’ rule that was in place.

  
No, she wasn’t a stripper. She was a server in the middle of a rock ‘n’ roll party, being thrown by a band who was known for their crazy parties.

  
She liked Queen, and the band members were nothing but gentlemen to her, with only the rare comment from their drummer, Roger Taylor. It was the guests that weren’t respectful.

  
This was more common than she’d like, but she still wasn’t used to it. Truth be told, she hated it, being stared at like an object, being treated less than human. But should couldn’t say anything or she would risk getting fired.

  
She was so lost in thought that she almost ran into someone.

  
“Day dreaming, are we?” He asked.

  
“I am so sorry, sir I-“ She looked up to find a tall, thin man before her, a mess of curls framing his face, a smile painted across it.

  
“No harm done,” He said.

  
“Mr. May!” She exclaimed, “Can I get you something?”

  
Brian chuckled, “I’m fine, thank you, A more important question is can I get you something, Ms…” He waited for her name.

  
“Barton!” She stumbled to remember it, “Jamie Barton” She couldn’t tell if he was serious, so she fell back on a joke, “A new job, maybe.”

 

He laughed, “I’ve tried telling everyone to keep their hands off, but it doesn’t seem to be working. Too much drugs and alcohol in their system.”

  
“I appreciate the effort.”

  
Brian was quiet for a moment, lost in thought, “Hang on, I’ll be right back.” He rushed off, curls bouncing, to where the rest of the band stood. He interrupted their conversation and started talking energetically.

  
Brian had left Jamie stunned. He was so hot, so kind, and so tall. A true gentleman, the opposite of everyone else here. He was the first person ever to offer to get her something. And when he smiled, she couldn’t help but smile back. He was entrancing. She wanted more. She hadn’t moved when Brian made his way back to her.

  
“You’re in luck,” He beamed.

  
In luck? Did he take her joke seriously and ask the others if they had a job to give her?

  
Warmth spread through her chest. It was hope, “I am?”

  
Brian nodded. His curls shaking, “Yep.”

 

“Do elaborate.”

  
“Oh,” He laughed, “Sorry. I’ve had a few drinks myself. I went and talked to the guys, the rest of the band, and we are in the market for a PA.”

  
“A personal assistant? What, all four of you? Not very personal.”

  
“We do all need one, yes, but Freddie’s got his eyes on one already and the other two will just have to for without for now.”

  
Translation: He needed a PA, and he wanted Jamie.

  
“You want me to be your PA?” Jamie asked, stunned.

  
“Don’t act so surprised. You seem perfect for the job.”

  
“You barely know me.”

  
“I like to think that I’m a good judge of character.”

  
Jamie smirked, “Do you?”

  
“So is that a yes?”

  
He was persistent, she’d give him that, “What would I be doing, exactly?”

  
“Oh, silly me, of course. Anything I ask you to do, really. Dry-cleaning, lunches, tea, driving, carrying my guitar around, that sort of thing. You’ll make my life so much easier.”

  
“Right,” It sounded a lot like being his slave, but of all the people to serve, Brian May was on the top of Jamie’s very short list.

  
“We’d pay you very handsomely, of course, to put up with our bullshit.”

  
Suddenly, Jamie started laughing.

  
“What?” Brian asked, confused, “Something I said?”

  
Jamie shook her head, “I just find it hilarious how hard you’re trying to win me over, when I would’ve done practically anything you asked as soon as you smiled at me.”

  
Brian laughed, “Oh, I see.”

  
“Of course I’ll be your PA, Mr. May, I’d be honoured.”

  
“First and foremost,” He said, “It’s Brian. No formalities, or I’ll sick Roger on you.”

  
Jamie rolled her eyes, “He’s had his eye on me all night.”

  
“So imagine what would happen if there’s nothing stopping him.”

  
“What’s stopping him now?”

  
“Me,” Brian beamed, walking off.

  
Jamie tried to understand what the hell just happened. Brian May just asked her to be her PA. After one interaction. And she said yes. And apparently he’s somehow stopping Roger from truly going after her?

  
Feeling a wave of confidence, she strutted into the kitchen and announced, strutted into the kitchen and announced, “I quit!” ignoring any and all protests, she ripped her apron off and joined the party for real, looking around for Brian, or any of the Queen members. For better, or for worst, she bumped into Roger first. He took a double take before leaning near her, against the wall.

  
“Why, hello there,” He smiled.

  
She had to admit he was hot, too. Just not like Brian.

  
“What brings a girl like you, to a place like this?”

  
Jamie laughed, “I worked here five minutes ago.”

 

“That’s why you look familiar! You quit?”

  
“Well, apparently my services are required elsewhere.”

  
Roger’s smile faltered, but only slightly, “So you got suckered in by Brian, then?”

  
“Saved is a better description. I needed a change, that job sucked.”

  
“I could take you mind off it for a while,” He said lowly, “You’ll have the time of your life, I promise.”

  
Jamie was perfectly aware that this was a line, and that Roger just wanted to get in her pants, but she couldn’t find herself caring. So, instead, she played along.

  
“What did you have in mind?”

  
Roger’s smile grew, turning cocky, “This way, milady.”

  
Roger lead her out of the ballroom and into an elevator. He pressed the button and turned to her, “I’ve been eyeing you off all night.”

  
Jamie chuckled, “So I’ve heard.”

  
Roger’s eyebrows knitted together, “What do you mean?”

  
“Brian told me.”

  
He rolled his eyes, “Of course the bloody poodle told you. He’s been telling me to lay off you all night. But since you came to me, he can’t exactly complain.”

  
“I wouldn’t exactly say that I ‘came to you’, as more, ‘went with the flow’. You still propositioned me,”

  
“Yeah, well, you look like a bloody good lay, and I can never pass up a good lay.”

  
Jamie rolled her eyes, chuckled, “Right. Should’ve seen that coming.”

  
Roger smiled and leaned closer. She could feel his body heat, smell his aftershave. Any doubts that she had about this being a bad idea were gone with her personal space.

  
“Don’t get me wrong,” Roger continued, “You’re hot, but you’re also forbidden territory, and I love to break rules.”

  
Jamie realised an eyebrow, “You’re using me to annoy Brian?”

  
He laughed, “In a way. I also really want to see what you look like underneath me.”

  
Jamie noticed the growing circles of Roger’s pupils just as the elevator door opened.

  
It took Roger several moments to realise or react. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and took off.

  
Jamie raced to keep up with him and found herself staying behind him deliberately just so she could check out his arse.

  
Roger Taylor had a fabulous arse.

  
He wasn’t much bigger than she was, a bit taller, a tad leaner from all that drumming, but nothing like Brian, who towered over her.

  
Annoyed with herself, Jamie forbid herself to think about Brian for the rest of the night.

  
She was perfectly aware that this was going to be a one-night-stand and nothing more, that she’d have to work with this man after tonight. But she was an adult, she could act professionally. She also really needed to get laid right now. And who better than Roger Taylor, every girl’s dream lay.

  
Roger stopped at a door, pulling his key out of his jeans. He fumbled with it for a bit, after having a few drinks himself, but managed to open it, holding it open for Jamie.  
She didn’t know what she was expecting, but what she walked into wasn’t it. She worked in this hotel, for Pete’s sake! And she was still surprised that the rock star had one of the largest rooms that they offered.

  
She guessed that she should probably get used to it, given that she’d be working extremely closely with them from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times with Roger Taylor...

The door shut, with a click, and Jamie turned to find Roger too close to her. She could feel the heat coming off him in waves. His presence was commanding as he smiled at her. “Welcome to my humble abode,” He said lowly, turning the lights on.

  
“It’s… decadent.” Jamie managed from under his gaze.

  
Roger took a step towards her, and she took a step back more out of habit than anything. He laughed, “Playing hard to get, are we?”

  
Jamie smiled, ‘You have to work of it, Mr. Taylor.”

  
He raised an eyebrow, “Is that how it’s going to be?”

  
Jamie’s thighs hit the edge of the bed, stopping her in her tracks.

  
“This is my territory now, Jamie.”

  
Her name sounded better coming from his mouth. He almost growled it, and it stirred something in her.

  
Roger pushed her onto the bed, watching her bounce. A wicked smile spread across his lips.

  
Jamie simply watched, waited. She was sure that he’s make the first move and she didn’t want to ruin the fun.

  
In the dim light of the room, she noticed how his hair changed from brown to blond, and just… looked messy without gel. She wanted to run her fingers through it, to feel how soft it was. She wanted…

  
“Strip,” Roger ordered, his voice low and gruff. He grabbed her wrist, pulled her up, and took her place on the bed.

  
Jamie was stunned for a moment but gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, over her head. She was sure to do it slowly, to stretch herself out as she did so, to curve herself, to show off her curves. Roger was watching her intensely, his eyes growing blacker by the second. She could see the lust burning in his eyes, the hunger. She wanted to put on a good show, so she savoured the taking off of her trousers, exposing only inches of skin at a time. Standing before him in just a bra and panties, Roger licked his lips. He didn’t care that Brian was going to be fucking pissed with him in the morning, he had a sexy chick, a dress-size 8 at most, mostly naked in front of him.

  
Jamie had a sudden burst of confidence and moved to straddle Roger. He was surprised by her confidence, finding his hands on Jamie’s bare hips. Jamie could’ve sworn that he was burning his hand-prints into her hips with how hot his skin was. The touch was electric, wherever their skin touched, a current ran through her.

  
Jamie flipped her hair over one shoulder, “Do you like what you see, Mr. Taylor?”

  
Roger was eye-level with two large breasts. Of course he liked what he saw. “You bet I do,” He managed, tearing his eyes away to look into hers.

  
Jamie could feel that Roger was hard, it was straining against his jeans, and she could see the arousal in his eyes, could hear it in his breathing. This turned her on further than she already was, the fact that she had this affect on him. On a man she barely knew, on a man who got laid every other night. There was so much that she wanted him to do to her. She wanted to feel his stubble against her chin, feel his rough hands on her breasts, feel his muscled chest against hers, feel—

  
Roger lent up and kissed her, cutting off any and all thoughts that were running through Jamie’s mind. His lips were soft, but forceful in their execution. His slight stubble grazed her soft skin, and his hands explored her exposed body. Jamie found herself snaking her hands under Roger’s shirt, to feel his skin, to feel his body, to feel him. And she leant backwards just long enough to rip his shirt up, over his head and throw it behind her. His skin was hot against hers, flush and toned under her exploring hands.  
Jamie pushed Roger backwards, onto his back. He moved backwards until his head was on the pillow, and Jamie followed to continue straddling him. She smiled down at him, her hands beginning to undo his belt and jeans. Roger hissed as she undid his fly, releasing the pressure on his hard-on. With no pomp or circumstance, Jamie tore his pants from his legs and admired her handwork. Roger’s boxers were obviously tented, with a small wet patch on the front. She could feel her own underwear getting wetter by the second, but wanted to admire the man laid out beneath her.

  
“You like what you see, Ms. Barton?” Roger asked cockily.

  
Jamie smiled, she had a slim, muscled man underneath her. A rock star known for his shenanigans, “You bet it do.”

  
Roger laughed, leaning up to unclasp her bra and admire what lay underneath. He held her waist, and buried his face in her breasts. The feeling of his stubble on her sensitive skin enticed a moan from her lips. He moved one hand to cup her, and began to suck on the nipple of the other. She gasped at the sensation. His reputation was well gained. She was feeling his toned chest, moaning as he played with her breasts.

  
“God,” She swore, “Get on with it.”

  
Roger chuckled, “Desperate, are we?”

  
Jamie simply pushed him back down, and started to take his boxers off, “Seems I’m not the only one,” She said as his dick was freed.

  
A moan escaped from his lips, and he watched as she took her own panties off and continued straddling him. Jamie wrapped a hand around Roger’s dick, and began to stroke it slowly, admiring his girth.

  
“Condom?” She asked.

  
Roger opened his eyes, and managed, “Drawer,” He said, pointing to the bed-side table.

  
Rolling her eyes, she moved to get to the drawer, to take a foil packet out of it. Roger was stroking himself, moaning, when she looked back.

  
“Desperate, are we?” She smiled.

  
Roger chuckled, and watched as she opened the packet and replaced his hand, applying the condom. She swung a leg over his hips, settling back over him, and lined herself up, and slowly sliding herself down. Their moans intertwined.

  
“Fuck,” Roger swore, “You’re so tight, so wet.”

  
With her hands on his chest, she allowed herself to adjust, and started to move. She quickly found herself a rhythm, bouncing, each time punctuating it with a moan. Roger’s hands quickly found her hips, his eyes trained on her breasts as they bounced with her. Jamie threw her head back in pleasure as he hit a sensitive part in her.

  
“Ahh!” She moaned, “Shit.”

  
“Yeah, baby,” Roger groaned, “You feel so good. Touch yourself.”

  
Too blissed to argue, Jamie moved one of her hands to play with her breasts, simulating her nipple. She bit her lip, trying to keep her moans to a minimum.

  
“Mmm, no, I want to hear you,” Roger managed.

  
“Fuck,” Jamie swore, it had been a while since she’d gotten laid, and this was probably the best lay she’d ever had.

  
Wanting to have something to do with his hands, Roger flipped them, so he was on top of her. Her hair splayed out around her head, her body splayed out beneath him.

  
“God you’re hot,” Roger moaned, pounding into her.

  
The new angle was amazing, and Jamie was finding herself getting lost in her ecstasy. Roger was playing with her breasts.

  
“Roger, ahh! I’m not gonna—” Jamie managed between obscene moans.

  
“Fuck, Jamie, I’m close,” Roger grunted.

  
She could tell, because his trusts were becoming erratic, his hips stuttering. With one more groan, Roger tensed, and Jamie could feel his cum, and it spurred on her own orgasm. With the most obscene moan, Roger laid across her, kissing her breasts as he removed his condom and threw it into the bin beside the bed.

  
“That,” He announced, “Was amazing.”

  
Roger was giving her the most cock smile, he meant it, and he was pleased. For some reason warmth spread through Jamie, she was proud.

  
“Yes,” She agreed, “It was.”

  
Roger rolled over to lay beside her, completely fine with still being stark naked. He had his arms behind his head, stretching out. He knew the affect he had on people, he was proud of his looks. “We should do that again some time.”

  
Jamie had pulled a blanket over her body, furrowed her eyebrows, “The fact that I work for you isn’t a problem?”

  
Roger laughed, “You work for Brian, technically. And if anything, it makes it hotter.”

  
Jamie chuckled, “Right. Well, I guess I should go.”

  
Roger watched her arse as she stood, admiring her legs, “I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

  
“Of course you do.”

  
“Be sure to write your number on something for me.”

  
She grabbed a pen and wrote it across Roger’s abs. Smiling, she continued to get dressed. Roger hadn’t moved, but chuckled at her spunk. He loved her confidence. He also loved to watch her breasts move.

  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

  
“That you will,” And he watched her arse as she left.

 

______________________________________________

 

 

Out in the hallway, Jamie was surprised to see Brian with the other members of Queen. They were talking, laughing, and Freddie saw her first.

  
“Hey, Maggie, isn’t that your new PA?” Freddie asked.

  
Brian turned, seeing Jamie, “Yeah, hi Jamie!”

  
Jamie smiled shyly, “Hey, Brian.”

  
“Now’s a good a time as any to introduce you all. Jamie, this is Freddie and John, or Deacy as we like to call him.”

  
“Hello, darling,” Freddie smiled.

  
John waved shyly.

  
“I’ve been trying to find you all night, but you disappeared. Here’s the address to our studio, we’ll be there all of tomorrow.” Brian handed her a piece of paper with neat handwriting on it.

  
“I’ll met you there,” Jamie said.

  
Brian smiled, “Awesome. We’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

  
“Night, then.” Jamie said, rushing off before they noticed where she had come from.

  
They watched her until she turned the corner.

  
Freddie laughed, turning back to Brian, “It seems that Roger didn’t listen to you, dear.”

  
Brian frowned, “What do you mean?”

  
“She came out of his room. “

  
Brian’s smile fell, “That bastard. I’ll kill him.”

  
“Can you do it tomorrow? It’s too late for violence.”

  
Brian huffed, “Fine. But he’s getting it tomorrow.”

  
Freddie laughed, “Sure, darling.”

  
John snickered as they all went into their separate rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one. Brian. Is. Pisses. Roger is an ass. Nothing has changed. Also; booty calling. Don't know if that was a thing in the 80's, but oh well.

Jamie woke up earlier than she needed to. She groaned, rolling over. It was 8am. A note on her side table caught her attention. It was an address in neat handwriting.  
So it wasn’t a dream. She really did quit. She really worked for Queen’s Brian May now.

  
She really got laid by Queen’s Roger Taylor.

  
She really needed to get going. She leapt out of bed, had a quick shower and got dressed in a pencil skirt and a button down. It was professional, but not over the top. She didn’t know the dress code, and she didn’t want to get fired on her first day. Jamie was surprised when she arrived at the studio. Even more so when she stepped inside. It wasn’t at all what she expected, it was bigger, fancier. She walked inside, up to the receptionist.

  
“I, uhh, I’m Brian May’s PA?” Jamie said.

  
The receptionist looked up, “Ahh, yes, he said you’d be coming. They’re in studio 3. Just through there,” She pointed down a hallway.

  
“Thank you,” Jamie smiled and headed down the hall.

  
Studio 3 was the largest, but only two people were in it. Brian and John. She walked into the control room, then into the recording space.

  
“Ahh! Morning,” Brian smiled, “How are you?”

  
She was pleased, happy, for more than one reason, but mainly for reasons that she didn’t want to enclose, “Awake,” She smiled. I have bruises on my hips, she thought to herself, I had the best sex ever last night, but I wanted it to be you. I want it to be your fingers that leave bruises on my skin.

  
Brian laughed, “That’s a good start.” Did she enjoy it? Did Roger suggest it, or did she? Who was it that she wanted it to be, me, or Roger?

  
John looked between the two of them and rolled his eyes, “Oh, this’ll be fun.”

  
“Hmm?” Brian asked, looking over at John.

  
John was beaming, “Roger’s coming.”

  
Brian’s smile fell, “Oh, is he?” He turned to see Roger in the control room, fiddling with things.

  
“Jamie, come over here, I want to show you something,” John said, beckoning her.

  
Jamie, confused, followed him over to a wall of guitars.

  
“I’m going to pretend that I brought you over here to show you Brian and my guitars,” He said, motioning to them, “But really I just didn’t want you to be in the middle of what’s about to go down.”

  
“What’s about to go down?” Jamie asked.

  
John was smiling, “You’ll see.”

  
Roger walked into the recording space, and saw Jamie first, admiring her arse in that tight skirt, “Good morning,” He said, mainly to her.

  
“Morning,” Jamie greeted.

  
Brian stepped between them, crossed his arms.

  
“What’s your problem this time, Brian?”

  
“You know perfectly damn well what my problem is, Roger.”

  
“Who shoved a stick up your ass?”

  
Jamie looked to John, confused. He simply raised a finger.

  
“I told you to keep your hands off her, Roger! And what do you go and do? Seduce her!”

  
Roger burst out laughing, “Are you serious, May? You’re pissed at me for having a good time?”

  
Jamie raised her eyebrows, amazed and confused. Brian was annoyed because Roger slept with her? Why? John took one look at her expression and chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand.

  
Brian continued, “She’s an employee! You need to be able to maintain a professional relationship, not sleep with her!”

  
Roger snickered, rolled his eyes, “You’re the one who’s not being professional, May. Get the stick out of your ass.”

  
Jamie was laughing too, now.

  
Brian was pissed. Roger knows perfectly well why I asked him to stay away, and he’s throwing himself at her! Bastard. With one last glare at him, Brian walked over to get his guitar, trying not to look at Jamie as he did so.

  
Jamie watched Brian as he set up, she was conflicted, either Brian wanted her for himself, or he was really bothered about inter-work relationships. She wasn’t going to know which one until he told her.

 

____________________________________

 

 

By the end of her first week, she knew nothing more about what Brian’s problem was. She learnt more about him as a person; he was kind, funny, caring and passionate. He felt bad asking her to do something for him, even though that was her job. He was also still annoyed at Roger, for whatever reason.

  
It was Friday night, she had been home for a few hours when her phone rang.

  
“Hello?” She asked.

  
“Jamie,” Roger said, his voice gruff.

  
“Roger?”

  
“Come to my room, and wear that skirt you’ve been wearing all week.”

  
“Are you booty calling me?” Jamie chuckled.

  
“That’s exactly what I’m doing, so don’t let me have all the fun by myself,” And he hung up.

  
Jamie was torn, on one hand Roger was amazing in bed, but on the other, humouring him would upset Brian. The pros outweighed the cons. She hadn’t changed since she got home, so she was still wearing her pencil skirt. She grabbed her keys and drove to the hotel, to where Roger was staying.

  
She found herself outside of his door, excited for what was to come. She knocked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger round two! This time a bit kinkier. He really had a thing for that skirt...

Roger opened the door. His hair was messy, his pupils blown, a cocky smile on his face. “Why, hello,” His voice was deep with arousal, “You’ve decided to join the fun.” He eyes raked her body, making her blush, “Hmm,” He hummed, “You’ve been driving me crazy all week, wearing that skirt.” He pulled her inside, shut the door and pushed her against it. “I wonder what it’ll look like on my floor.”

  
He kissed her, forcefully, his body flush against hers. She could feel his body heat all the way down her, thawing her. His hands explored her body, pulling her shirt out from her skirt. She was undoing his buttons, wanting to feel his chest again.

  
Jamie interrupted Roger’s attempts to undress her to throw his shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. His hands were on her quickly, undoing the last of her own buttons, her shirt soon joining his on the floor. Feeling his chest against hers, Jamie laced her fingers into Roger’s hair. It was soft, the perfect length to grab.

  
“Hmm,” Roger hummed, “Your ass looks amazing in that skirt.”

  
“If you like it so much, why not leave it on?” Jamie suggested, her own pupils blown wide.

  
Roger smiled, “That is a brilliant idea.” He turned her around, “Sit,” He ordered.

  
Jamie sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Roger removed his trousers, exposing the large tent in his boxers. She had thrown her bra on the floor. He crawled over her, and they moved in sync to the middle of the bed. Roger lent in to whisper in her ear, “Flip.”

  
Getting the idea of what Roger wanted to do to her, Jamie grew even more aroused, if that was possible. She obeyed, getting on her hands and knees, curving her back so that her butt was in the air, closer to Roger.

  
Roger hummed, cupping her arse, “I’ve been wanting to do this all week.”

  
Jamie moaned in anticipation, “Fuck me, Roger,” She didn’t care how she sounded, she just wanted to relive the night from earlier in the week.

  
Roger smiled, “Such a naughty girl, ignoring Brian’s requests to stay away. Instead, you’re here, begging me to fuck you.”

  
Brian, Jamie realised.

  
“I have a thing for rebels,” Roger continued, his hand snaking its way up her leg, feeling each inch of supple skin as he went.

  
Jamie was shaking as his hand neared where she needed it to be. A moan escaped her as he reached her core.

  
Roger hummed, “So wet and I’ve barely touched you.”

  
He gripped the edge of her panties, pulled them slowly down her legs, exposing her to the slight breeze. Her head fell forward, “Fuck,” She murmured. She didn’t realise how desperate she was to experience Roger again. She heard two light thumps as Roger threw both his and her underwear onto the floor. He leant over her to grab a condom, rolling it down his length, stroking himself lightly as he nudged Jamie’s legs further apart.

  
Her skirt was tight, and she had spread herself as far as she could, but not as far as she wanted, but Roger growled at the sight.

  
“Mmm, you look so good, in only that sexy skirt, splayed out just for me.”

  
“Please, Roger, I need you,” Jamie hadn’t realised she had begged until after she had said it. She was shaking, twitching in anticipation.

  
Roger closed his eyes, moaned quietly, “Shit, Jamie.”

  
“Fuck me,” Jamie repeated, “Fuck me, Roger.”

  
Roger stopped stroking himself to settle himself between her legs, pushing her skirt up so he could line himself up. He groaned as he entered her, finally enveloped by her warmth. Jamie moaned, finally getting some relief. She whimpered when Roger didn’t move, her head raising again, her hair falling around her face. Roger’s hands gripped her hips, his fingers finding the bruises that he left last time.

  
He leant over her, whispering, “Say it. Tell me how much you want me.”

  
Jamie gasped, “You bastard. I want you to pile me so hard that I can’t walk tomorrow.”

  
Roger laughed lowly, his voice thick with arousal, “As you wish, Milady.”

  
He began to move, his trusting gaining tempo and energy as they both got used to the rhythm. He was rough, punctuating each thrust with a moan. His grip on her hips was being used as traction, he was pulling her into him. Jamie couldn’t contain her moans, he was doing exactly what he asked, and it was amazing. There was no feeling here, just great sex, and that was fine with both of them.

  
It wasn’t long before Roger’s thrusts were becoming erratic, and he leant forward to grab a handful of Jamie’s hair, pulling her head back and whispering in her ear, “Come for me. Come on my dick like a good girl.”

  
It was all it took. Jamie spasmed, moaning, and was clenching around Roger, who was filling her up with warmth. His groan echoed in her ear, something that she’d be hard pressed to forget. He threw the dirty condom away, and laid down on the bed, splayed out like last time. Jamie was getting dressed, committing the image to memory. Roger was sweaty, his hair sticking to his forehead, his tanned skin glistening. He was beaming, happy with himself, proud of his escapades. He was good, and he knew it.

  
“Same time next week?” Roger asked cockily.

  
Jamie laughed, “Sure, Roger. I won’t have anything else to do.”

  
He was beaming, “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

  
Jamie rolled her eyes, and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian gets sick of Roger using Jamie, and decides to take matters into his own hands.

Jamie was good at her job, always prepared. She knew what Brian wanted before he did. This was partially because she wanted to impress him, wanted him to like her, and partially because she knew that Roger fucked her better if she did a good job. It had been a little over a month since she joined the crew, and every week it was the same call from an already hard Roger, who just wanted a good lay, and knew that he’d get one with Jamie. There was no emotion, just pure animalistic sex.

  
If anything, Jamie noticed that as the weeks went on, Brian distanced himself more and more from her. He went from smiling and feeling bad asking her for things, to asking her without even looking up. She wondered if this was because she knew what she was doing with Roger, if he was upset that she was going behind his back after he made it clear that it upset him. Or if was because he got to know her better, and realised that she wasn’t as interesting as he first thought.

  
One night she was making her back from Rogers after a particularly passionate night, and she found a very drunk Brian making his way to his room. He couldn’t walk straight, was using the wall as a support, his curls bouncing. He took one look at her and smiled.

  
“Oh, hey, Ja’ie.” He slurred, “Ge’ing screwe’ by Roger again, I see.”

  
Jamie stopped, stunned, “What?”

  
“Don’ act s’upid wi’h me. I kno’ wha’s goin’ on.”

  
“Like you care,” She said.

  
“I care. Bloo’y ‘ell, woman. I wan’ to be ‘hat for you, the guy you ‘urn to when you wan’ some’hing. Why do you ‘hink I ‘old Roger to lay off you? I wa’ed you for mysel’.”

  
Brian wanted her? He wanted her for himself. That explained so much about his behaviour, he was distancing himself to stop himself from getting hurt. But he’s drunk, this could just be because of that. She would have to take this with a grain of salt, ask him about it when he was sober.

  
“Go to bed, Brian,” She said.

  
“Onl’ if you come with me,” He smiled.

  
“You’re drunk, go to sleep.”

 

__________________________________________

 

 

It never came up. Throughout the week, it never seemed like the right time to ask. Brian was more distant than ever, barely even acknowledging her as human, just as a thing to get him things.

  
“Where’s my lunch?”

  
“I need my guitar.”

  
“Tea, 1 sugar.”

  
He didn’t even thank her anymore, or say please, it was just demands. Jamie tried to stop it from upsetting her, but it didn’t work very well. She began to look forward to Roger taking her mind off of everything at the end of the week.

  
She was on her way to Roger’s, trying to keep the tall man out of her mind, when she found Brian waiting for her. He was leaning against a wall, watching her, a look of concentration on his face. He waited until she was closer, and pushed off the wall.

  
“Jamie,” He said.

  
She always liked it when he said her name, but it had been too long, “Brian.”

  
“Off to get used again, I see.”

  
So he did know what was happening, he did care. She could hear the disgust in his voice, “At least he made a move. All you’ve done is ignore me for the past few weeks.”

  
Brian just stared at her. Then, suddenly, he was holding her face, kissing her. It was gentle, it conveyed everything he couldn’t say; he cared, he wanted her. She found her back against a wall, her hands exploring Brian’s lean body, tangling themselves in his hair. She didn’t realise how much she wanted him, needed him. She was pushing herself against him, trying to get closer than what was humanly possible, to meld her body with his. His hands were exploring her body, one snaked its way under her shirt, spreading warmth across her stomach. She moaned into his mouth.

  
A door opened, and there was a laugh, “About damn time.”

  
They broke apart, finding Roger watching them from across the hall. He was leaning against his door frame, smiling.

  
“Took you long enough,” He continued.

  
Brian glared at him, “You are an ass, and you’re not forgiven.”

  
Roger rolled his eyes, “Yeah, whatever, you kids have fun. She’s great in bed,” He winked.

  
Jamie blushed as he shut the door, and was bright red when Brian turned back to her.

  
“Don’t listen to him,” Brian said, cupping her face with his hand, smiling when she leant into it, “He just likes to be an asshole.”

  
“Okay,” Jamie managed, lost in Brian’s hazel eyes.

  
Brian gently grabbed her wrist, and led her into his room, shut the door behind him. Before he had turned fully, Jamie was against him, kissing him, feeling his body. He responded in kind, equally as desperate. Her hands found the buttons of his shirt first, cursing that they all had to be wearing button-downs. She wanted to feel him against her, to be warmed by him. She pulled his shirt off, her hands flat on his toned stomach.

  
He broke off the kiss to pull her shirt over her head and felt the warmth of her skin. “You have no idea how much I’ve imagined doing this,” He said, his voice thick with desire.

  
“I want you, Brian,” Jamie responded, “I need you.”

  
“Hmm, that’s what I want to hear.” He walked her back towards his bed, watched as she moved back to the middle, her eyes intently on him, kneeling.  
He began to take off his belt, unzip his trousers. Jamie mirrored him, unzipping her skirt. He took her trousers off, and she took her skirt off. Brian’s boxers were tented, and Jamie’s panties were soaked through. Jamie lent back as Brian began to crawl his way over her. She watched as his curls swayed, how his muscles moved under his skin. He was kissing her again, positioned himself between her legs. He was feeling her waist, taking her bra off with one hand. He cupped her breast, rolled her nipple between his long fingers, swallowing the moan that it elicited.

  
He could feel himself straining against his boxers, twitching with each sound he drew from her. He needed this, he needed her.

  
Jamie reached down, and palmed him through his boxers. Brian moaned, his grasp on her tightening. Jamie leant backwards, smiled, “I’ve barely touched you.”

  
Brian closed his eyes, took a deep breath, “I’ve needed this for so long. I’ve needed you for so long.”

  
Jamie was stunned, but took the hint to get on with it. She pulled his boxers down, threw them away, took him in her hand. Brian hissed, just from the contact, his eyes closed, jaw clenched. She started to stroke him, slowly, and loved the moans that escaped his lips. It stirred things in her, things that had laid long dormant. He was bigger than Roger, longer, thicker, and she wondered how he would feel inside her.

  
“Fuck,” He swore as she ran her thumb over his slit.

  
Jamie felt herself twitch at the sound. She would let this man do anything to her, and she didn’t even care. Brian moved his hands from her hips, slid them down to pull her panties off. Brian grabbed Jamie’s wrist, a look of regret on his face, as he pulled her away so he could grab a condom from his drawer and roll it down his length.

  
He lent down, kissed her all over. Her neck, her jaw, her collarbone, her breasts. And he lined himself up, pressing his tip into her.

  
“So wet for me,” He groaned, pushing himself in.

  
Their moans intertwined. Jamie finally felt full, complete. She made a sound that she didn’t even know she could make when Brian began to move inside her. It was raw, full of pure pleasure. Brian moaned, from right next to her ear, and cupped a hand over her breast, stimulating her nipple.

  
Jamie gasped from the stimulation. He knew exactly what to do to her, how to make her melt beneath him. And when his hand snaked down her body, feeling every inch of it, and began to stroke her, she let out a string of profanities.

  
“Fuck, Brian,” She moaned loudly, trembling under his touch.

  
“Better than I imagined,” Brian muttered between moans, his voice horse, “So tight, so beautiful. Splayed out underneath me. Fuck.”

  
He hit Jamie’s sweet spot, causing her to arch up into him, her head thrown back, a moan erupting from her lips. She looked up to see Brian at his best. His skin was glistening with sweat, his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure, his mouth slack, open. His curls bounced with each thrust, some ringlets stuck to the sweat on his forehead. He was gorgeous, and she was committing it to memory.

  
“Shit,” Brian swore, his hips stuttering, his thrusts becoming erratic, “I’m not going to last much longer—Ahh.”

  
Jamie noticed that she wasn’t far off either, “Neither am I—Fuck, Brian!”

  
Hearing her scream his name, seeing her trembling in pleasure beneath him, had him racing towards his climax. With a gasp, and his name on her lips, Jamie spasmed, clenching around him. This pushing Brian over the edge, and they climaxed together. Brian helped Jamie down from her high, peppering kisses over every inch of her skin that he could reach. He got up, threw the condom in the bin, and grabbed a wet cloth to clean them up.

  
In the back of her mind, Jamie was comparing Brian to Roger, he was passionate, cared about her pleasure, Roger just wanted to get off, was just using her to do so, but she caught herself and stopped, opening her eyes to see Brian climbing over her to lay down next to her.

  
He was smiling, watching as she pulled a blanket over her body, he hummed, “That was perfect,” He muttered.

  
She made a noise of agreement, “I didn’t realise how much you liked me.”

  
Brian propped himself up on one elbow, looked down at her, “Right back at you, lovely.”

  
She rolled her eyes, “I thought you were completely disinterested, and Roger seemed like he wanted a fun time.”

  
Brian laughed, “Roger always wants a fun time. That ass knew that I liked you, and stole you right out from underneath me.”

  
“Right,” She couldn’t bring herself to hate Roger; he was a beast in bed, even if he was rougher than Brian, less caring. There was silence, “Well, I should probably go.”

  
Hurt flashed across Brian’s face, as he reached up to stop her from leaving, “That’s not what this was, Jamie. I’m not like Roger, I want to know you, to know what kind of tea you like, how you like your coffee.”

  
Jamie was beginning to feel awkward, Brian was her boss, and she had slept with him, “Green, and black,” She said humourlessly, “I’ll see you on Monday, Brian.”

  
Although he sensed why she wanted to leave, he could feel the awkwardness coming off her, he was still hurt, “I’ll see you, then.”

  
Feeling horrible, Jamie left, leaving Brian alone to think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer one, but but long enough to split into two. Jamie decides who she really wants, and walks into the best thing ever.

Jamie bumped into Roger first on Monday morning. He was sitting, his ankle on his knee, a cocky smile across his face. “How was it?” He asked, “Who’s better?”

  
Jamie couldn’t help but laugh, she knew that Roger had an ego, but this was extreme, even for him, “You won’t like the answer to that question, Roger.”

  
Roger gasped, loud and fake, a hand against his chest.

  
“If I just want to get fucked, then I’d go to you,” Jamie continued.

  
Roger beamed.

  
“If I actually want some feeling? Brian.”

  
Roger rolled his eyes, “Right.” His eyes grew dark, “I bet he didn’t make you come as hard as I do.”

  
Jamie chuckled, “He did, actually.”

  
Brian walked in then, cutting off Roger’s reaction, and noticed something that Jamie didn’t; Roger’s hurt ego. He laughed, “Oh, sorry, Rog, did I steal your girl? How does it feel you bastard?”

  
Roger simply smiled, “Now that she’s played both sides, she can choose herself. We don’t own her, Brian.”

  
Jamie put her head in her hands, “Jesus, you two. Here’s my problem; I’d choose Brian if I wanted a relationship, sorry, Roger, but you don’t seem like the boyfriend type.”

  
Roger shrugged, agreeing.

  
“But if I just wanted pointless sex, I’d probably choose Roger. Sorry, Brian, but you seem like the type to get emotionally attached.”

  
Brian simply nodded, “So what’s the problem?”

  
“You’re my boss!” Jamie exclaimed, “Isn’t there some rule against sleeping with your boss?”

  
Roger laughed, “You could always be Deacy’s PA instead, then there wouldn’t be a problem. Or you could just settle for amazing sex with yours truly.”

  
Jamie glared at him, then turned to Brian, “Would that be okay with you?”

  
“Roger using you just for sex? No,” Brian said, glaring at Roger, too.

  
“Too late,” Roger muttered, beaming.

  
“You know what I meant, Brian,” Jamie said.

  
He smiled at her, “If it means you choose me? The hell yeah! But you’d have to ask Deacy.”

  
Roger laughed, “Try not to scar him will all of the gory details.”

  
Jamie rolled her eyes, “Right.”

 

_________________________________________________

 

 

Jamie and Deacy had become quick friends while she worked for Brian. So when she asked to speak with him privately, he paid no mind to it.

  
“What’s up?” John asked.

  
“Would you mind if I became your PA, instead of Brian’s?”

  
John was confused, but smiled, “Of course I wouldn’t mind! You’re awesome at it.”

  
Jamie smiled, “Wonderful.”

  
John mostly knew why she was changing, but he didn’t want to give her any idea that he knew. “So tomorrow, you’re mine?”

  
Jamie laughed, “I guess I am.”

  
“Wonderful! I look forward to it.”

 

_________________________________________

 

 

Jamie went home that afternoon and started a list. She had more of less made her decision, but having it on paper would make her feel better about it.

Brian: Pros  
1\. Just. BRIAN FRICKING MAY  
2\. Caring, loving, passionate  
3\. Knew how to please  
4\. Emotional Connection  
5\. Sweetest man on Earth  
6\. That smile  
7\. His hair!  
8\. Those legs  
9\. Those FINGERS  
10\. The nicest voice  
11\. You get the idea

Roger: Pros  
1\. Great sex  
2\. His cocky smile  
3\. Those muscles  
4\. No emotional connection

Brian: Cons  
1\. Emotional Connection (Could break me)  
2\. He would literally own my ass

Roger: Cons  
1\. No emotional connection  
2\. Was basically just using me  
3\. I shouldn’t be fine with that

The list confirmed it; she wanted Brian. She had been obsessed with him from day one, and now she could finally have him. She decided to surprise him, by arriving at his room unannounced.

  
She was about to knock on the door, when she heard a slight sound from inside. Was he asleep? Did he snore? If he was asleep, then she would just have to wake him up in the best way possible. She still had his room key, and opened it quietly, sneaking into the room. There was another sound, and it was most certainly a moan, one of pleasure.

  
Jamie turned to see one of the most amazing things she had ever laid eyes on. Brian was splayed out across the bed, every inch of his skin exposed. His eyes were closed, his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure, his mouth slack. She watched as he stroked himself with vigour, and she could feel herself appreciating the sight, moving towards him.

  
“Jamie,” He moaned.

  
She froze. Had he seen her? No, his eyes were still closed.

  
“ _Fuck, baby_ ,” He hissed, thumbing over his slit.

  
He was pleasuring himself to the thought of her, she bit her lip to stop herself from ruining the surprise. She moved as quietly as she could towards the bed, absorbing the sights and sounds. She licked her lips, took one last moment to watch Brian writhing underneath his own grasp, and knelt onto the bed, making her way over to him.

  
Brian’s movements stopped, and he opened his eyes, fear flickering before he recognised her. “Jamie,” He said, his voice deep, gruff with desire. “I—”

  
“Shh,” She hushed, “Let me take care of you.”

  
She grabbed his wrist, replacing his hand around his hard length, and began to stroke him. Brian’s head fell back, a moan escaping his lips. She was incredibly wet, but she didn’t know how long he had been by himself before she found him, so she decided to just focus on him. She licked her lips again, and kissed the head of his length.

  
A loud hiss came through Brian’s lips. She smiled, and began to cover him with her mouth, seeing how deep she took take him. The further she got, the louder he moaned, until she felt him hit the back of her throat.

  
“Fuck, Jamie,” He swore loudly.

  
She held his hips, felt him try to stop himself from thrusting into her, as she moved herself over him. When she ran her tongue over his slit, his hand flew into her hair, guiding her, and the other tangled itself in the sheets.

  
Before long, she could feel his hips stuttering, could feel him pulsing, and she doubled her efforts, determined.

  
“I’m going to—ahh,” Was all Brian managed.  
She deep-throated him again, and as he hit the back of her throat, he fell over the edge into extasy. She swallowed everything that he gave her, looking directly into his eyes as she did so.  
With another moan, Brian’s head hit the pillow again, “Jesus.”

  
Jamie hummed, and crawled her way over him.

  
Still recovering from his high, Brian smiled at her, “So I take it that you chose me?”

  
Jamie laughed, “No, I walked into the wrong room, Roger’s going to be pissed.”

  
Brian chuckled, his hands moving to undo her shirt, “It’s your turn, now.”

  
“Hmm,” Jamie hummed appreciatively, “I like the sound of that.”

  
He stripped her quickly, with next to no regard for her clothes or whether he tore them. He moved her to the edge of the bed, and knelt between her legs. He held them open with his hands, feeling her inner thighs as he peppered them with kisses.

  
Jamie, already hot and bothered from the sight earlier, was already desperate, mewling for some release, “Brian,” She managed, “Please.”

  
He smiled, “I bet you liked seeing me like that, all desperate for you, playing with myself,” He moved an inch higher up her legs, closer to where she wanted him.

  
“It was a pleasant surprise,” She said.

  
He laughed, his breath teasing her. He began to stroke her, watching as she threw her head back with the stimulation. With one hand feeling her inner thigh, he inserted one, long finger into her, continuing to stroke her with his thumb.

  
She was putty in his hands, her moaning only growing loader as he added more fingers, thrusting them into her. With a loud gasp, she tangled her fingers in his hair as he put his tongue in her heat. He lapped at her, continuing to thrust with his fingers, applying more pressure with his thumb.

  
She was coming apart beneath him, because of him.

  
“Ahh!” She gasped, as he bent a finger in her. “Brian,” She moaned, “I’m clo—” She didn’t finish, cut off by Brian bending another finger.

  
He continued his ministrations, admiring her as she neared her peak.

  
With a loud moan, she began to spasm, tightening around him. He lapped up her juices, brought her down from her high gently. She opened her eyes to find Brian smiling at her from between her legs, his lips red and swollen.

  
“Jesus,” She said.

  
He guides her back to the pillows, covers her with a blanket, “Stay with me?” He asked, vulnerability shining in his eyes.

  
She smiled, “I like the sound of that.”

  
He curled himself up next to her, and she placed her head on his chest as they both drifted off to sleep, blissfully unaware that Roger had seen Jamie chose Brian over him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down. Roger is upset. Jamie gets the brunt of it.

Jamie woke up first, to find herself entangled with the tall and lanky Brian. His curls were covering his eyes, and she pushed them out of the was affectionately. When she moved to untangle herself from him, Brian woke up.

  
“Hmm,” He hummed, tightening his grip on her, “You’re still here.”

  
Jamie chuckled, “No, I’m just a figment of your imagination.”

  
“Then I have a good imagination.”

  
Jamie was trying to loosen his grip on her, “Look, I need to meet Deacy, I don’t want to be late for my first day.”

  
“He can wait.”

  
“Brian,” She groaned.

  
“Fine. I won’t be far behind you,” He said, turning over.

  
Jamie laughed, “I’ll see you later then.”

  
“I look forward to it,” He said, his face in his pillow.

  
Jamie smiled, taking a long gaze at the half-asleep Brian, and got ready for work. She knew that no one expected her to dress professionally unless she was at a business transaction, not just a normal day in the studio. They were still recording their album ‘The Works’, and it was amusing watching their creative processes.

  
She finds John already in there, his bass on his knee, strumming a riff.

  
“Sorry I’m late,” She said.

  
“Don’t be silly, I’m early,” He said, “Just wanted to jam out some ideas.” He looked up at her and smiled, “So you’ve finally stopped being Roger’s play thing, I see.”

  
Jamie, having taken a sip of water, almost choked on it, “Pardon?”

  
John laughs, “Roger isn’t as subtle as he thinks he is. He stares at you like a piece of meat. Now he stares at you like someone else’s piece of meat. Brian on the other hand, looks at you like you’re an angel. It’s rather amusing to watch.”

  
“Oh.” Jamie managed, “It doesn’t surprise me that Roger’s been doing that, but Brian?” He had only started treating her like a human a few days ago.

  
John took a sip of his own water, “He’s been head over heels for you since day one. Roger can be a real dick. Brian wanted to kill him after he found out that he was using you.”

  
“I noticed that much. If he had just told me, it would’ve saved us all time and effort.”

  
“Brian’s a bit shy sometimes. He thought that you liked Roger more, he didn’t want to make things awkward.”

  
“Right,” She rolled her eyes, “So he ignored me instead. Roger was a means to an end. I thought Brian didn’t like me, and never would, and he was the next best thing.”

  
John laughed, “Don’t tell Roger that; his ego is very fragile.”

  
Speak of the Devil. Roger walked in then, whiskey bottle in hand, the stench of alcohol coming off him in waves. He took one look at Jamie and smiled, “There you are, love. I want you to fuck me, just like you used to. That poodle is rubbish, you deserve better, it’s me you want.”

  
Jamie turned to John and they both chuckled.

  
“You’re drunk, Roger,” Jamie said.

  
“And you’re sexy. Are we stating the obvious? Come on, he doesn’t have to know. I’ll screw your brain’s out.”

  
Jamie was conflicted. On one hand, this was hilarious, but on the other it showed that Roger was really upset that she hadn’t picked him. “Not now, Roger, we have work to do.”

  
He made his way towards her, “The only thing I have to do is you,” He slurred, edging her against a wall.

  
John pulled him away, “Come on, buddy, let’s get you some water.”

  
Roger shrugged him off, cornered Jamie again, “I can be boyfriend material. Just because I like a good shag doesn’t mean I can’t. You’re worse than I am. Going straight from my dick to his, slut.”

  
Jamie simply stared, his words hurt, and his breath stank of booze. He was stronger than her, she knew this, and she didn’t want to struggle against him in case it made things worse.

  
“Roger!” John yelled, pulling at him, “That’s enough! You’re drunk and you need to leave.”

  
“Fuck off, small fry,” Roger swore, pushing John off him, and onto the floor. He turned back to Jamie, grabbed both her wrists in one hand. She struggled against him, knowing that this would only end badly, cursed her small wrists, and his large hands. He pinned them against the wall, above her head.

  
“Roger,” She pleaded, “Please let go, you’re hurting me,” Her wrists were rubbing together, the bones stabbing her.

  
He simply smiled, lent in to whisper in her ear, “You liked bouncing on my dick, didn’t you? You and I are the same, Jamie. We’re both whores, but at least I don’t try to hide it.”  
Roger’s other hand was beginning to feel her up, cupped her breast.

  
“Roger,” She pleaded again, a tear sliding down her cheek, “Please, I’m sorry.”

  
Brian walked in then, saw John on the floor, saw Roger feeling Jamie, saw her crying and anger overcame him. “What the fuck, Roger?” He yelled, tearing him off her, throwing him against another wall, “You lay a hand on her again, and you’re fucking dead, pretty boy, you hear me?”

  
Jamie had curled herself into a ball, having fallen when Brian pulled Roger off her. John had gotten over his dizziness, and made his way over to her in an attempt to calm her down. She was crying, watching in silence.

  
Roger laughed, “You should’ve heard her beg for my dick. She begged me to fuck her.”

  
“You’re drunk,” Brian growled in anger.

  
“I’m right. Does she beg for yours? She would whine in need, worship me when I fucked her, the slut.”

  
It took Brian every ounce of will-power in him to not punch him, instead he dragged him out of the studio, “Get out. Go cool down. Don’t come back until you’re sober, you bastard.” He rushed back inside to sit down next to a sobbing Jamie.

  
He pulled her into his chest, stroked her hair, “It’s alright, he’s gone now. Did he hurt you?”

  
She was rubbing her wrists, but shook her head. Brian lifted her wrists gently, further down than Roger, and examined them, “I’m going to kill him.”

  
“No!” Jamie exclaimed suddenly, “He’s drunk,” She said quieter.

  
“That doesn’t mean he gets to assault you,” Brian was furious, but was trying to keep his voice soft for her.

  
“I know. But that wasn’t Roger. I want to give him the benefit of the doubt,” She sniffed.

  
Brian took a deep breath, “Fine, but I don’t want him anywhere near you.”

  
Jamie nodded.

  
Brian looked over at John, “Are you alright?”

  
John nodded, “Just a bit shaken.”

  
Brian could tell that Roger had hurt him, too, even if it was just emotional damage. John was sensitive, they all knew that, and Roger was usually the first one beside him when John needed comforting. Now he’d turned on him.

  
“Thanks for the help,” Brian said.

  
John laughed humorlessly, “What a load of good that did.”

  
“It wasn’t your fault,” Jamie said from Brian’s chest.

  
The door opened to a beaming Freddie. He took one look at the room and turned serious, concerned, “Darlings! What happened?”

  
“That bastard assaulted her. He’s drunk off his face. I kicked him out. He hurt both of them,” Brian explained, anger clear in his voice.

  
“Who? Roger?”

  
“Bastard,” Brian repeated.

  
Freddie’s face grew dark, “If I see him, he’s dead.”

  
Brian looked up, his eyes burning, “Get in line.”

  
Freddie sighed, “Well there goes our plans for today. I say we get icecream. That’s bound to cheer everyone up.”

  
Jamie’s sobs had finally stopped, she looked up from Brian’s chest and turned to Freddie, “Only if I can get enough to drown in.”

  
Freddie chuckled, “Your wish, is my command, my dear.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger comes back. Everyone is pissed. I don't blame him. Crying ensues.

It was several days before any of them saw Roger again. Jamie was reclusive, only talking when talked to. She was trapped in her mind, held prisoner by her thoughts, and didn’t want to bother anyone else with them. Brian had noticed, he had tried to talk to her, but she’d just brush him off.

  
He tried to ignore the cries in her sleep.

  
He tried to ignore how she shied away from everyone’s touch, not just his.

  
He tried to ignore that she rarely smiled, that she went off on her own at every possible opportunity.

  
But he couldn’t. And he wanted to scream bloody murder.

  
It was well into a week since the ‘incident’, no one talked about it, but everyone saw it’s affect on her. When they woke up that morning, Brian had told himself that he needed to talk to her.

  
“Jamie,” Brian tried.

  
She said nothing, didn’t acknowledge that she’d heard her.

  
“Jamie, we need to talk.”

  
She turned, and the first thing that ran through her mind was that he was going to break up with her.

  
He saw this in her eyes, “It’s nothing like that! Tell me what’s going through your head, please. You’ve been so distant for the past week. It’s killing me. I want to help you.”

  
Jamie sighed, she knew that he’d ask eventually, that she’d have to tell him, but she had hoped that she would be more prepare than she currently was. She sat down next to him on the bed, tried to come up with the best way to articulate her thoughts, “I don’t want this leaving this room,” She said seriously, “I’ve never told anyone before.” She didn’t want anyone pitying her, she was her own woman, not to be defined by her past.

  
Brian nodded, concerned, “Of course.”

  
Jamie took a deep breath, and launched into her story, “When I was a teenager, I was sexually assaulted. He was a friend, and he had gotten it into his head that I was leading him on, and tried to force me.” She looked up at Brian, “I beat the ever-loving shit out of him, but not before he touched me, in all sorts of places. For a while, I blamed myself, and with everything that’s been happening, it’s come back with a vengeance.”

  
“It’s not your fault,” Brian said.

  
“I know, but I can’t help but think that it is. It doesn’t help that Roger hasn’t come back since, what if something’s happened to him?”

  
Brian frowned, “Then it’s the least that he deserves after what he did to you. You’ve been crying in your sleep, shying away from people’s touches, you rarely smile. We’ve all noticed, and it’s tearing me apart.”

  
Jamie nodded, “I just… I need time, to comprehend it all, and it would mean a lot to me if you stayed with me while I did.”

  
Brian smiled, “I would be honoured. You tell me when you’re ready, and I won’t push anything. I understand.”

  
Jamie put a hand over his and smiled at him, “Thank you, Brian. I’m lucky to have you.”

  
“Now we should get going before the other wonder where we are.”

 

___________________________________________

 

They weren’t the last to the studio, but Roger’s presence wasn’t expected. They were finding it hard to work on the album without him, and fell back on creating drum loops to record their parts over. They were about to break for lunch when he door opened, revealing the drummer in question.

  
His face was dark, his hair messy and unwashed, he was brutally sober, and didn’t make eye-contact with anyone. As soon as Brian saw him, he moved over to Jamie, pulled her behind him, away from Roger.

  
Roger saw this and sighed, “I guess I deserve that,” He said softly.

  
“You deserve a lot more than that, you dick,” Brian growled.

  
Roger sighed, “I know this doesn’t even begin to explain my behaviour, but I was so fucking drunk.”

  
“We noticed,” John said.

  
Roger looked at John, a grimace playing across his face, and he looked at his hands, “I was upset, and so I drank until I couldn’t remember why I was upset. That took a lot of alcohol. I don’t know what came over me. I am so, so, so sorry. I can’t even begin to explain. I shut myself in my room for the past God knows how long, just thinking about it. I wish I could go back and stop myself from even coming in that morning. Everything that I said to you,” He looked up at Jamie from behind Brian, “I don’t believe any of it, really. I was just angry at the time that you had chosen him over me. But I can see why now, I’m such a piece of shit.”

  
“Roger—” Jamie said, trying to go to him, but was stopped by Brian.

  
Roger saw this and looked at Brian, “I’m surprised I don’t have a black eye. I assaulted your lady,” He looked at John, “Hurt John. I deserve at least a black eye.”

  
“I can still give you one, if you want,” Brian growled.

  
Roger turned back to Jamie, “I won’t touch you ever again. I’m so fucking sorry. You deserve so much better than me,” His voice wavered with emotion, “Fuck.” He took his sunglasses off, wiped his eyes.

  
Jamie noticed that he was crying, and tried again to go to him, but Brian kept his firm, but gentle grip on her, “Let him drown in his own self-pity,” He said.

  
“I don’t know how to describe to you just how sorry I am,” Roger looked up, his eyes red with tears.

  
“How about I describe just how upset Jamie was after your little outburst,” Brian said, “How she has bruises on her wrists, how she woke up screaming that night, a nightmare with your face. She thought you were going to rape her.”

  
Roger looked down at his hands, fidgeting, “I’m ashamed to say that I might’ve if you hadn’t intervened.” He shut his eyes tightly, a tear escaping.

  
“Brian, for fucks sake,” Jamie said, “He’s obviously torn up, give him a break.”

  
“He can go die and I still won’t forgive him,” Brian said.

  
“Brian!”

  
“No,” Roger said, “He’s right. I wouldn’t blame any of you if you never wanted to see me again. I’m such a piece of shit.” There was silence, “I’ll just go, then.”

  
Jamie tore herself from Brian, and ran over to where Roger was trying to get up. She pulled him back into his seat, kneeling before him, “I forgive you,” She said, stroking his hands, “I forgive you, Roger.”

  
Roger audibly sobbed, crying freely now, “You shouldn’t.” He gently lifted her wrists, his eyes drawn to the bruises that ringed them, “Look at what I did. You should keep far away from me. I’m fucking shit.”

  
“Tell us something we don’t know,” Brian muttered.

  
Jamie glared at him, turned back to Roger, “Do you want to know why I forgive you?”

  
He nodded, “Because you shouldn’t.”

  
“Because I know you, Roger Taylor. I know that you love woman, even if it’s just to get laid. I know that you respect them enough to make sure that they’re okay with what you want to do. I know that you would never molest or assault anyone if you were in your right mind, unless they really bloody deserved it. You might put on an act that you would, but I know you wouldn’t. I know that you hate showing emotions in front of others, especially crying, that your guilt is eating you up from the inside. I know you, Roger Taylor, and I know that you are truly sorry, so I forgive you.”

  
Roger sobbed, his breath hitching.

  
“Would’ve been better if he hadn’t done it in the first place,” Brian said.

  
Jamie glared at him, “Give him a break, will you? Everyone does shit they regret when drunk.”

  
“We don’t assault woman,” Brian said pointedly.

  
“We don’t hurt out best friends who try to stop us,” John added.

  
Roger looked up, over at John, “Deacy.”

  
Brian shook his head, “You’ve lost Deacy privileges.”

  
“John,” Roger continued, “I am so fucking sorry. Did I hurt you?”

  
John met his eyes, “Only my feelings,” He said flatly.

  
Roger knew that was almost as bad, “Fuck. Let me make it up to you. I’ll get you that new bass that you want. I’ll do anything you want for the next eternity. Name it.”

  
John smiled despite trying not to, “I do want that Fender Precision.”

  
Roger jumped at this, “It’s done! I’ll get you two! On as a spare.”

  
John chuckled, looked at his hands, “You’re such an ass, Roger.”

  
Roger laughed, hiccupping, “I know. Sorry about that.”

  
Jamie was smiling at the two of them.

  
“If I see you touch Jamie without her permission again, I’ll break your fucking hands, you hear me?” Brian growled.

  
Roger’s smile fell, “Of course. I am truly sorry, Brian, I am.”

  
“Yeah, well, I might need a little more than your thin promises to forgive you.”

  
Roger nodded, expecting nothing less. He looks over at Freddie, who had been quiet this whole time, watching.

  
“I’m with Brian, dear. You need to do something pretty spectacular before we forgive this one.”

  
Roger looked away, “Right.” He had expected this. The fact that John had almost forgiven him, and that Jamie had was a miracle. He sniffed, wiping what remained of his tear from his eyes, “Just so you know, Brian, I’m incredibly glad that you came in when you did.”

  
“You and me both,” He muttered, still annoyed. He hadn’t forgiven him, but he was nowhere near as pissed as he was. He could see how torn up Roger was, and it proved that he had same humanity in him. Brian felt that this was serious enough to give him grief over for a bit longer. Just to make sure it didn’t happen again.

  
Roger turned to John, “Thank you for trying to help.”

  
John didn’t look up, “I wouldn’t call what I did ‘helping’.” John was annoyed at himself more than anything. He should’ve tried harder. He shouldn’t have stayed down like a kicked puppy. He should’ve—

  
“Hey!” Brian called John out of it, “I know that look, Deacy, this isn’t your fault, stop blaming yourself.”

  
John simply nodded.

  
Brian knew how he felt. He had been thinking about it too. If he had gotten there earlier. If he hadn’t let her leave without him. If he hadn’t left early just to see her. If he had gotten her breakfast like he wanted.

  
No. This was no one’s fault but Rogers. And he needed to deal with the consequences.


End file.
